


Golden Hours

by 2kitsune



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brief mentions of Master Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Mark calls Lucas Puppy a lot No actual Kink Used, Marking, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Piss kink, Rutting, Spanking, pee kink, puppy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: Despite being together for a while, Mark still didn’t know about Yukhei’s piss kink. He knew about most of Yukhei’s other kinks, the tame and the embarrassing ones alike, but Yukhei hadn’t quite come out with this one just yet mainly because it was on (what he felt) the weirder side of his kinks. Until one morning when Yukhei wakes up desperate to go but never makes it to the bathroom.





	Golden Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! As I promised on tumblr (come follow me at: 2kitsuneao3) I am posting this a minute after midnight my time, which is officially the new year. I really hope you enjoy this, and I hope this year is good to you :)

In the silence of the early morning Yukhei wakes, blinking to clear the sleep from his eyes. This wasn’t his room, he notes, before remembering that he had taken to sleeping in Mark’s bedroom. With his eyes clear Yukhei lifts himself a little and finds his suspicions to be true, Mark lying underneath him with their chests pressed together, both of Yukhei’s legs between Mark’s. Because of the obvious height difference Yukhei has to have Mark’s crotch pressed against his stomach to be able to get his head on Mark’s chest, but it works, and Yukhei snuggles back into the warmth of his boyfriend before he remembers that he doesn’t know what had woken him up in the first place.

It barely takes Yukhei a second to realize, and when he does, he lets out a low moan and squirms. He needed to pee, kind of desperately too. Yukhei knows he could fall back asleep, but he would definitely just been woken up later needing to piss and probably accidentally piss the bed.

Ignoring the way his cock twitches at the thought of pissing the bed, of pissing all over Mark, Yukhei pokes his much smaller boyfriend in the sides and gives Mark an apologetic smile as Mark blinks at him, obviously struggling against sleep.

“I need to pee,” he whispers, pushing back against the arms that Mark has linked over his back. “Let me up and I’ll be right back.”

Mark groans but lets him go, patting Yukhei’s butt affectionately as Yukhei sits up and slowly climbs off of Mark and the bed, ignoring the way sleep still makes his limbs (and movements) kind of sluggish. When he gets to the bathroom, he’s a little more desperate than before and it makes him pull down his boxers a little quicker than usual, but overall, he’s fine (no accidents) and finishes pissing and washing his hands before returning to Mark’s bedroom. As he gets back into the bed, pushing Mark over so that he could spoon the smaller male, Yukhei doesn’t spare a second thought of what had just happened until the last second, he drifts off where he briefly entertains the thought of being so desperate to piss that he hadn’t even made it out of the bed in the first place.

-

Despite being together for a while, Mark still didn’t know about Yukhei’s piss kink. He knew about most of Yukhei’s other kinks, the tame and the embarrassing ones alike, but Yukhei hadn’t quite come out with this one just yet mainly because it was on (what he felt) the weirder side of his kinks.

There was one thing Yukhei was not though, and that was slick. He hadn’t noticed it himself but the couple of times where he’d desperately needed to pee, shuffling on his feet and hard in his pants as he cupped himself, pushing himself into Mark’s back so that the others hadn’t noticed, Mark had definitely picked up the pieces and slowly begun to understand his boyfriends’ behavior. Of course, Yukhei stayed oblivious, and Mark didn’t say anything, instead waited until Yukhei was comfortable enough to confess his fantasies and confirm Mark’s suspicions.

-

As the relationship progresses, the more comfortable Yukhei gets waking up in Mark’s bed in the morning, usually halfway slung over the smaller male and drooling on Mark’s clothing. He gets less embarrassed about waking up straddling Mark’s thigh, or his hip, half hard and his bladder progressively getting louder and louder each day as Yukhei gets more confident in spending just a couple more minutes pressed up against Mark until he pulls away to go piss.

Because of this Yukhei quickly becomes too comfortable.

Nothing was special about this morning as Yukhei woke up, blinking against Mark’s shoulder to clear the sleep from his eyes and trying desperately to ignore the sounds of the birds outside. Instead he snuggles further into Mark, curling his six-foot frame awkwardly just to manage, and promptly starts when his shuffling around brings his achingly hard member to attention as does the pressure it brings to his bladder.

It wasn’t often that he woke up as hard as he was right now, normally just at half chub, but his cock had different ideas this morning and instead only grew harder the more Yukhei paid attention to it. Yukhei whines because of this, shoving his face further into Mark’s warm body, and presses his hips downwards in what he hopes is a subtle movement.

He wanted to get off like this. God, he wanted to get off so bad right now here where he was warm and safe. Here, where his sluggish limbs were no matter because he could just use Mark’s thigh to bring himself to satisfaction, but his bladder was quickly becoming harder and harder to ignore as Yukhei continued to subtly hump Mark’s bare thigh.

There was still a little time. Just a little, but enough that Yukhei could get away with grinding down a little harder on Mark’s thigh, making himself whimper. He can feel the cold of his pre-cum soaked boxers pressing back against his head and it only makes himself whine further, knowing that he was getting himself and Mark dirty but not finding it in himself to stop. No, instead he continues to press, gasping quietly and then not quietly at all in the hallow of Mark’s throat until the grinding (which added pressure to his bladder with each roll) was too much and he no longer had a decision between grinding for pleasure or pissing right then and there.

Tears, childish, immature, tears sprang to Yukhei’s eyes. He just wanted to get off, just wanted to cum all lovely and prettily and warmly over Mark’s thigh in the silence of the morning before everyone started getting up and he couldn’t; he couldn’t because his bladder was threatening to burst, and it wasn’t like he could relieve himself here either because Mark didn’t know about his piss kink.

“Yukhei,” Mark’s sudden hand against his hip makes Yukhei jump, a sudden wave of embarrassment rushing through him that had him pressing his face further into his boyfriend’s neck. “What’re you doing?” The answer was kind of obvious, he was getting off, but at least this showed that Mark wasn’t angry at Yukhei for trying to get off on his thigh, wasn’t angry at Yukhei for waking Mark up when the smaller male was just trying to sleep.

“Uh,” Yukhei’s tongue feels heavy in his mouth, lolling stupidly against his teeth like it had forgotten how to form the sounds coming from his voice box into words. “Nothing?” he finishes, posing it as a question, even though he’s sure the way he’s straining and pressing against Mark’s hip is a pretty good indicator.

Mark is silent for a second before he grips at Yukhei’s hip harder, guiding his hips down. Yukhei bites back the small sob, ignores the spring of tears to his eyes, and desperately tries to clamp back the urge to pee. “Continue,” Mark says in his sleep- riddled voice, husky and throaty and undeniably sexy. “Get off on me. Go on, puppy, show me how little control you have so early in the morning that you can’t resist using my thigh for your satisfaction.”

God, Yukhei wishes his could because he doesn’t know when they’d ever have the chance to do this again; their morning completely free from schedules, and Doyoung missing from the bed across from them. There’s no dreamies pounding on the door demanding Mark’s attention, or a manager because Mark has meetings, instead it’s just the two of them alone and Mark wants to fool around with him, but he can’t.

“Mark,” Yukhei whines, spit wetting Mark’s exposed skin as the shoulder of his tank top slides down Mark’s arm, biting gently with his teeth. His bladder was insistent now, demanding. Mark, though, did not know this and used the hand on Yukhei’s hip to force Yukhei into a slow roll. Yukhei shakes his head, whining, and digs his nails into Mark’s biceps, not sure whether he was begging Mark to stop or urging him to continue. “Please, I – I can’t. I need-“ He’s cut off by his own pathetic moan, the friction of Mark’s thigh far too good against his own cock, and he can feel the smaller male stirring to life underneath him too.

Mark tuts, shushing Yukhei with a quiet, “Shhh,” and forces Yukhei’s hips down again. “It’s OK, tell me what you want puppy.”

Yukhei shakes his head. He can’t, oh god, he can’t tell Mark about this filthy thing of his, can’t tell him how Mark forcing him in this position and not letting him up, and potentially making Yukhei piss himself, turns him on so much that Yukhei can barely form a coherent sentence, a coherent thought. He shakes his head again, babbling nonsense against Mark’s pecs as he tries his hardest to force his bladder shut.

“Puppy,” Mark’s voice is deeper, commanding. It sends a thrill through Yukhei, making him jolt and let out a pathetic whine. He can’t, it’s too much and he can’t but Mark’s thigh feels so goddamn good underneath him and if he just let go – “Yukhei!” Mark slaps him, honest to god slaps him, right on the ass and it has Yukhei sitting up so quick he sees stars before immediately relaxing back down into a shaky shuddering mess. The pang of his bladder is bordering on painful now, just starting to get uncomfortable, but still Yukhei holds on.

Another slap. “Puppy answer me.”

“I just – god!” Another delicious roll of his hips, another pang of his bladder. “I can’t tell you – I can’t – I can’t.” He’s delirious, delirious with pleasure, delirious with the need to piss but so addicted to the thought of doing it, of wetting the bed and soaking Mark and their bed-sheet and just letting go, of feeling the immense relief and getting rid of the uncomfortable feeling in his gut.

It’s fair enough, really, that with Yukhei failing to answer Mark stops. Yukhei sobs, desperate, and tries to roll his hips against Mark but the smaller male must have really been working out lately because with just one hand on Yukhei’s hips he was able to stop Yukhei’s movements completely. He lets out another sob, well aware that he’s bordering on tears, and whines incoherently into Mark’s bronze skin.

Suddenly there are fingers under his chin, skittering along his skin in a way that feels extremely ticklish. Yukhei squirms and tries to get away from them by lifting his head, only to find Mark’s fingers around his chin and finding himself face to face with his boyfriend. It steals Yukhei’s breath away, the pangs in his bladder and his aching hard on fading into the back of his mind, as he stares at Mark and tries not to squirm.

Obviously seeing that Yukhei wasn’t going to try and escape Mark lets go of his chin in favor for pushing Yukhei’s hair away from his eyes, fingers cool and soothing against Yukhei’s burning hot skin. “Hey,” he says softly. “You know you can tell me, right? I’m not going to ever make fun of you. I want this to be as good for you as it is for me too. So, tell me, please?”

It’s too soft, too sweet. Yukhei whines, drops his head back down so that his nose is pressed back into the hallow of Mark’s neck and feels it when the smaller male presses a kiss to his hair and waits. Yukhei knows logically that Mark means it, that he probably won’t be grossed out by Yukhei’s weird kink and instead would help him through it, but it was one step accepting that and another step actually saying it aloud. Absent mindlessly he twitches, whimpering softly when the brush drags a little too deep and presses on his bladder, and decides in that moment that he needed to get it out in the open before he burst.

“Piss,” Yukhei whispers against Mark’s skin, knowing that the smaller male absolutely heard him by the acknowledging hum Mark makes. Feeling a little more confident when Mark doesn’t push him away and yell at how gross that was, Yukhei continues. “I want to – the bed – when you tell me – I can.” He’s hot, embarrassed, cheeks scorching and sweat prickling underneath his armpits, his eyes feeling watery, but there – he said it, and that simple fact sends a pang of arousal through him.

Then, Mark is huffing, hooking a finger underneath Yukhei’s chin. It hurts to resist and so Yukhei complies, allows Mark to push his head back up and lock their gazes again. “Yukhei,” he leans in and steals Yukhei’s breath away with a kiss, biting softly at the taller males’ bottom lip. “If you want to piss the bed you can – but not until I say you can. Yes?”

It takes a second for Yukhei to really understand, mostly because of the way Mark was kissing him, but once he does understand his face lights up and he nods, eagerly delving back in for a kiss that’s equal parts hot and equal parts arousing. Yukhei can feel his head spinning as Mark licks across his bottom lip before shoving his tongue into Yukhei’s mouth, twisting their tongues together until Yukhei is seeing stars and all he can do is hold on to mark’s biceps in a desperate attempt not to fall.

Unintentionally Yukhei twitches, cock brushing against Mark’s thigh and even through the layers of clothing he’s already so sensitive it feels like he’s going to burst. He doesn’t know how long he’s going to last, doesn’t know how long he’s going to be able to refrain himself from pissing the bed, doesn’t know how long he’s going to be able to follow Mark’s commands – but he knows he has to try.

“Good puppy,” Mark growls as he bucks his hips back, showing Yukhei just how turned he was on too, but this morning wasn’t about him, and so he backs off. “Listen to me, yeah? Don’t you want to be a good puppy for me, Yukhei?”

“Y- yes!” Yukhei slurs, overwhelmed.

Yukhei can feel Mark grin against his lips at that, but he’s too busy whining and desperately trying to continue the press of their tongues together. He can feel that familiar pressure in his stomach, and all this grinding means that he keeps having his bladder pressed on, but Yukhei can’t stop, chasing his pleasure.

“I want you to get yourself off on my thigh, OK? Are you listening?” Mark’s voice is low, but dominant. “- and I’m going to sit back and watch you use my thigh. Do you understand?” Yukhei’s answer is a shake of his head, but Mark ignores it, continuing against Yukhei’s lips. “Also, you’re not going to wet yourself until I tell you. You can, can’t you? Don’t you want to make me proud? Don’t you want to make Daddy proud?”

Oh. They hadn’t gone there often, hadn’t explored Yukhei’s daddy kink often as he preferred ‘master’ because it tied in well with Mark calling him ‘puppy’, but it still works far too well and has Yukhei keening and pressing himself down onto Mark’s thigh.

“Yes,” Yukhei gasps against Mark’s lips. “I can – I can do it – I can.”

Mark’s hand appears in his locks, petting as they kiss and Yukhei sinks into the feeling. “Good boy,” Mark says, kissing him one last time and latching his teeth around Yukhei’s lip to pull at it before releasing. “Go on,” he encourages, pressing the pads of his fingers into Yukhei’s hips, forcing him to press them down to get away from the feeing. “Go on puppy, for me.” Mark pulls away, and Yukhei immediately whines at he loss of contact but knows that he won’t get it back.

Instead Yukhei dips his head back into Mark’s neck, breathing so heavily that it soaks Mark’s skin, and whines pathetically. Slowly, oh so slowly and careful not to press too hard on his bladder (he had to be a good boy) Yukhei rolls his hips back, ultimately gasping at the sensation. In the time where he and Mark had been talking the urge to pee had subsided a little, his bladder getting used to the sensation of being full and fading into the back, but Yukhei can feel the beginnings of urgent need licking along his insides. In the same time his erection hadn’t disappeared, hot and heavy where it presses against Mark’s thigh, and with the first few presses of his hips Yukhei gasps quietly and realizes he’s not going to last long there either.

“Slowly,” Mark’s hand slides from his hip, pushing underneath the loose sleep shirt Yukhei was wearing and Yukhei gasps at the electric feeling the brush of the pads of Mark’s fingertips bring, jolting and inadvertently rolling his hips down. “Good boy.” With that he removes his hand completely, sliding it back out from under Yukhei’s shirt, and completely lets’ go of the taller male. Yukhei looks up to find Mark sliding both hands underneath his head, and such a simple gesture shouldn’t turn him on like it does but the lax expression, the tilt of Mark’s head and the curl of his lip is enough to set of fire in Yukhei’s veins.

Yukhei whines a desperate, “Fuck.” and begins rolling his hips faster, more firmly, nowhere near how hard he would like to go but right now he’s also desperately trying not to piss. He hadn’t put anything underneath the sleep shorts he had worn to bed, and they were bunched up and tight and left nothing to the imagination, and so the feeling of his cock sliding against Mark’s bare thigh with only a very thin layer of cotton separating them feels beyond amazing.

“Faster,” Mark commands in that deep voice of his, still husky from sleep. “No holding back, puppy.”

He can’t, Yukhei knows he can’t, otherwise he’s going to piss himself well before Mark says he can but instead he nods, bites back against the stinging in his eyes, and roll his hips. To keep himself grounded, to stop himself from completely losing control, Yukhei digs his fingernails into Mark’s biceps hard enough he’s probably leaving crescent shaped scars, but Mark doesn’t say anything so Yukhei uses it to hold on for dear life. It’s beyond difficult to keep this pace already, this fast (but shallow) roll of his, but it’s probably the easiest to keep his cool through before Mark tells him to go harder, to go faster.

“Fuck.” Yukhei huffs into Mark’s neck, resisting the urge to bite. “Mark, Mark, I –“The pressure in his stomach is blooming, raising to the point where Yukhei can’t think around it. He’s so desperate to say he can’t, so desperate for Mark to help him already, but he knows Mark won’t give up that easily in giving Yukhei what he wants so he just bites at his lip and tries his best.

It’s a very fine line between rolling his hips soft enough to make sure he doesn’t press on his bladder, lying down on Mark doesn’t really help, and keeping enough pressure to keep climbing towards an orgasm but still Yukhei tries. He alternates, whining when he realizes that the pressure, he was using wasn’t going to be enough but reluctant to go any faster because he just knows it will make it harder on his bladder, pausing for a second to huff against Mark’s throat and try and clear his thoughts. He’s going to have to do it, going have to put himself on that line, and Yukhei’s positively shaking, shuddering, by the time he finally does pick up his own pace.

“Good boy,” Mark chimes in. “You’re doing so well, puppy, but I need you to just go a little faster, okay?”

Yukhei’s hips stutter. He bites his lip, tamps down the urge to say ‘no’ and does as Mark asks. If he could just sit up this would be easier. Tentatively he tries, expecting Mark to not let him, but when the brunet male doesn’t do anything to stop him Yukhei doesn’t waste any more time in straightening up completely. The blanket falls off of him as he sits like this, pooling just behind Yukhei and on Mark’s shins, leaving Yukhei feeling naked but he proceeds anyway.

It’s also impossible to not feel Mark’s gaze on him like this. He looks down and finds Mark’s undivided attention on him, making Yukhei blush and tingle down to his toes but he brushes it away and instead fists his hands in the shirt resting over Mark’s stomach as he slowly rolls his hips and all thoughts of this being easier go out the window. It’s harder, like this, because the added pressure of his weight to the rolls of his hips just adds extra pressure to the underside of his cock, to his balls, and he immediately slips out of control as a deep pang in his bladder forces him to still.

Mark makes a displeased noise, smacking at Yukhei’s ass and growling. “Continue. Now.” There’s something dangerous in his eyes, something that sets Yukhei alight, makes the blush along his cheeks worsen and the haze in his head making him dizzy, but does as Mark says.

Yukhei finds a pace that’s not too demanding, that doesn’t put too much pressure on his cock (despite it aching and how bad he wants to cum at this point) rolling eagerly into the new found feeling and groaning deep in his throat. Like this his stomach tightens quickly and he lets out a whine, working himself harder and trying desperately to ignore the feeling in his stomach.

Suddenly there are fingers on him, on his cock, throwing Yukhei out of his rhythm and making him start. He looks down to find Mark’s hands on him and lets out a confused little whine that he didn’t mean to let out in the first place, feeling very vulnerable underneath the predatory gaze Mark gives him as he shakes his head and continues with what he was doing. Yukhei continues rocking his hips, albeit a little slower, only to gasp and quickly stop as he clamps a hand around Mark’s wrist when the brunet pushes his hands into Yukhei’s boxers and wraps his hand around Yukhei’s cock.

It’s immediately too much. The feeling of Mark’s hand, of the warmth and the firmness, has Yukhei bucking into the touch before he really realizes what he’s doing. Still, Mark doesn’t let go, just swipes at him with is other hand (a smack on Yukhei’s hip) and pulls at Yukhei’s member until it’s sticking upwards before arranging Yukhei’s sleep shorts so that the waistband was resting just underneath the cock head. The whole thing is torturous, Yukhei literally dipping forwards and having to steady himself with both hands on Mark’s stomach every time a new wave of arousal rushed through him, and by the time Mark finally lets’ go of his cock again Yukhei is panting.

For added measure Mark messes with his shirt a little, grabbing the hem and lifting it to then tuck it back into Yukhei’s collar. It gets it out of the way of Yukhei’s cock, and off of his stomach, but it still covers his pecs; unfortunately, it does nothing to hide his swollen, heavy, tits with his nipples peaked from arousal but Mark doesn’t touch them, just drops his hands away from Yukhei again.

He doesn’t have to be told, just finds Mark’s eye and rolls his hips. What he didn’t expect was the additional feeling of the waistband against the underside of his cock, bringing so much extra pressure, extra feeling, that Yukhei’s whole body seizes and he has to desperately clamp down on his bladder as a deep pang bought him extra close to wetting himself.

“I can’t” bubbles out of his mouth before Yukhei can stop it. Oh god, now he’s crying, wetness springing to his eyes but not quite bubbling over the top and Yukhei’s caught, caught between wanting to cum but also knowing that the pressure is too much. “I can’t – Mark, I can’t.”

Mark reaches out, “Hey,” he says gently, stroking over Yukhei’s cheek and rubbing away some of the moisture there. “You can. Don’t you want to be good for me? I bet you can hold on just a little bit longer, yeah? You’ve already done so well. Try hold on just a little more puppy.”

Yukhei openly sobs but nods, reaching up to press his palm against his mouth as he tentatively begins rolling his hips, fighting back the first shudder that almost makes him stop. The others in the dorm absolutely knew what was happening, at least that they were getting off, with how loud Yukhei was whining but the black-haired male couldn’t find the capacity to care as he rolled down deep and felt fire scorch through his veins.

“Mark,” Yukhei whines. “Mark, Mark, Mark, Mark~”

“Shhh puppy, I’m here. Keep going, you’re so close now,” Mark coos, petting his thighs. “I’m so proud. Keep going puppy.”

Biting back a sob Yukhei nods, tears openly falling down his red stained cheeks, head spinning as he rolls himself down onto Mark’s thigh harder, faster, using the tight grip he has on Mark’s shirt to fight back the deep pangs and delicious heat that races through his veins.

“Please,” Yukhei whines. His hips stutter, drawing out a roll a little too deep and he clamps down on everything but still a little pee escapes and he knows it won’t be long, more wetness joining his cheeks. There’s a slick pool of pre-cum on his lower stomach, rubbed into his skin by his cock, and its staining his grey sleep shorts, matching the mess he’s making on his own cheeks. “Please, please, please, please.” Becomes his mantra, although he’s not sure what he’s asking for, and when Mark suddenly shifts his thigh the pleasure spikes so high that all Yukhei can do is whine “Please!” and oh god, oh fuck, oh shit, he was so fucking close, he’s right fucking there, racing closer and closer to absolute delirium, head spinning and bladder screaming, body scorching and cock throbbing, his hair mattered to his forehead and sticking up everywhere as tears openly flow, cheeks stained red and eyes glazed over, that he feels like he’s having an out of body experience when –

“You’ve done so well, puppy. Piss yourself. Cum. I want to see you.”

Yukhei is too gone to say anything. Instead he just lets’ go. For a second his body isn’t sure what to do, isn’t sure that it’s allowed to proceed, as Yukhei grips at Mark’s shirt so hard his own nails dig into his palm and begins rolling his hips deeper, harder, faster than he had before when he had to hold back, before it suddenly catches up with him and with one final deep pang (one that has Yukhei gasping out “MARK!”) he cums. His whole-body shudders, shaking so hard that he nearly falls right off of Mark, and sobs as he paints his abs (He picks his shirt up at the last moment but only manages to pull it out of the way of his stomach) and all the way up to his pecs and partially onto his chin with white.

His head spins and Yukhei pitches, just managing to hold himself up, as he blinks away the stars behind his eyes. Still his whole body shakes to the point where he feels it in his teeth, feels it in his veins, and sobs as he curves inwards and pathetically rolls his hips to try and ride out his orgasm and it makes him so deliciously oversensitive, so oversensitive that it hurt.

With his orgasm over, his bladder makes itself known again now that he was all loose and no longer holding back. With a deep pang, and a shudder, Yukhei lets go, gasping because of how oversensitive he was, head still spinning. He had held on so long that when Yukhei finally does begin pissing it spurts out and hits above his navel, soaking his skin in hot liquid immediately before gravity took hold and it began dripping back down towards his crotch, soaking his own cock and trailing through his sleep shorts until the warmth found Mark’s thighs and dripped onto the bed below him. Yukhei openly sobbed, crying and pressing his hand against his mouth, other hand still clenched in Mark’s shirt, as he rocks his hip and twitches and shakes as the stream just keeps going and going.

It mixes with his cum on his stomach, making a wet- sticky mess, and Yukhei looks down at himself to watch how the front of his sleep shorts becomes completely soaked through with the mixture of piss and cum, gaze going a little further to see how the leg of Mark’s sleep shorts were also now soaked, and Yukhei doubts he would have had to look far to see that the bed underneath them was soaked through too.

“Ah,” Yukhei gasps, little whines and hisses escaping his lips, hips twitching until finally, after what feels like years, he finally finishes with a weak little trickle and he falls silent. There’s still tears making tracks down his rosy cheeks as Yukhei drops his hands away from his mouth, and Mark barely as to raise his eyebrow and motion at Yukhei with his hands for the black haired male to let out a small cry and slump into his boyfriends’ arms, pushing his nose into Mark’s throat.

“Shhhh,” Mark coos. “You did great, puppy. You did amazing. I’m so proud of you.”

Yukhei sobs a little, feeling vulnerable and overwhelmed, and snots a little as he pushes his nose into Mark’s neck. Mark chuckles, chest reverberating underneath Yukhei’s cheek, and wraps his arms around Yukhei tight with the promise of never letting go. They stay in that position for a long time, long enough that once Yukhei had come down he was slipping between consciousness and unconsciousness, his eyes feeling dry and his throat feeling sore.

“Are you OK?” Mark asks softly in his ear, running his hand through Yukhei’s hair and the golden- brown haired male smiles and pushes further into the touch.

“Mmm, I’m fine,” Yukhei murmurs back, finding it hard to talk with how suddenly tired he was, his limbs feeling sluggish and his eyelids heavy. Then, quietly and only uttered once Yukhei had managed to freak out about it a little because why? “Thank you.” And he hopes, he hopes so hard, that the simple thank you conveys everything that Yukhei feels. Thank you for understanding, thank you for not thinking it was weird, thank you for letting me carry out my kinks; ‘ _thank you, Mark_.’

Yukhei doesn’t have to look to know that Mark was smiling. “Of course,” Mark says softly. “Anything for you, Xuxi. I’m willing to try out anything you like, OK? Just for future reference.” The hands in his hair tighten a little, tugging hard enough that Yukhei winces a little before Mark then adds. “Okay, soppy shit over. Come on, we need a shower and these bed sheets need cleaning.”

“No~” Yukhei whines, squirming under Mark’s touch but it only makes Mark tug at his hair harder. “I’m tired, let’s sleep. Please?” He’s really quite comfortable, not able to feel the cum and piss on his stomach with how he’s pressed against Mark’s shirt, and warm even without the absence of blankets; surely, they could just have a small nap, not long enough for them to start smelling.

Mark sighs and the hands disappear, and Yukhei really thinks he’s gotten his way for a second, before he’s yelling, “OW!” and sitting up, ass stinging from where Mark just hit him harder than before when they were actually getting off together. Sitting he squints at Mark, pouting. “That was mean. I was gonna’ get up.” Now his ass hurt _and_ he was aware of the mess on his stomach and his sleep shorts (they really were soaked through) and yeah, okay, maybe he really did need a shower – maybe they really did need a shower.

From where he was lying, hands still under his head, Mark sing- songs. “Sure, you were,” before moving to sit up, swinging his legs off of the bed and onto the floor, the first to stand out of the both of them this morning. He reaches out to grab Yukhei’s wrist from the bed, lifting it and tugging. “Come on. Shower. Now.”

Grumbling under his breath Yukhei gives in, letting himself be tugged off of the bed. He’s pleasantly surprised when Mark leans in for a kiss, quick and chaste and just enough to get Yukhei’s hopes up again, only to have them scattered when Mark turns away again, hand still wrapped around Yukhei’s wrist as he tugs them from the room. Turns out it was still early enough that no one was awake, Yukhei really should have guessed from how little light was coming through the window, because the two were able to get to the bathroom without being spotted (Yukhei remembers to untuck his shirt just before exiting Mark’s bedroom to cover the mixture of cum and piss on his stomach) and seeing as they were the first two awake the two spend maybe just a little too much time in the shower washing each-others hair and kissing under the warm water stream.

Later on, Mark’s bed-sheets do find their way to the laundry, but not before the two are met with a round of teasing as they walk out into a lounge filled of the other members with the sheets bundled in their arms, guilt evident on their faces once they realized they’ve been caught and red painting the two males faces as they escape to the laundry with laughter behind them.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) Once again, please come follow me at: 2kitsunao3 on tumblr ! (https://2kitsuneao3.tumblr.com/) I really hope you enjoyed this, please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you would like. Happy New Year !


End file.
